1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) composition containing an acrylic polymer as a main component and a PSA sheet using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aqueous dispersion-type (aqueous) PSA composition in which an acrylic polymer is dispersed in water uses water as the dispersion medium and thus it is preferable to a solvent-type PSA composition in view of environmental concerns. In addition, a PSA layer superior in solvent resistance etc. and a PSA sheet having the same can be readily prepared from an aqueous acrylic PSA composition. Due to these circumstances, desired is an aqueous acrylic PSA composition to produce a PSA sheet of greater performance.